1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power module and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a well-known example for reducing the cost of circuits in plasma display devices, a method is described in the article by the title of “A New Driving Technology for PDPs with Cost Effective Sustain Circuit” in SID 01 DIGEST pages 1236 to 1239.
Further, there is a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-89724 which is used for a power module in plasma display devices.
(Nonpatent Literature 1)
Kishi and four others “A New Driving Technology for PDPs with Cost Effective Sustain Circuit” SID 01 DIGEST, pages 1236 to 1239, 2001
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-89724
To realize the aforementioned circuit described in FIG. 2 in page 1237 of SID 01 DIGEST, it is only required to use switching elements such as power MOSFETs, IGBTs or the like as switches SWA, SWB, SWC, SWD and SWE, and drive the switching elements by pre-drive circuits each composed of an IC or the like. However, in this pre-drive circuit, propagation delay (hereafter, called an input-output delay time) occurs between an input signal and an output signal depending on characteristics of an inner circuit thereof. This input-output delay time may change depending on the temperature surrounding the circuit, and one example thereof is shown in FIG. 16.
If the surrounding temperature of the pre-drive circuits for driving the switching elements are different from each other when the aforementioned circuit described in FIG. 2 in page 1237 of SID 01 DIGEST is operated, operation timings of the switching elements may change from values which have initially been set, so that margins of the operation timings come to small.